Breakaway
by fatesredroses
Summary: Kagura is thought to be dead by Naraku, but when the Inugroup finds her will they see more than her being an incarnation of Naraku will Sess finally admit his feelings.


**Breakaway **

'_**If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge.' –William Shakespeare **_

**Chp.1 The Beginning **

It was dark here and also rather cold and damp.

Naraku chuckled and across his lips played a smirk. This was not a very clever hiding space; he at least expected a challenge from her.

Fear was all over her and to him it made this place see more enjoyable.

"_She reeks of it,"_ he thought amusingly under his breath

_"She reeks of fear…"_ He thought as a satisfied smile appeared on face. Pausing his swift movements and allowing his bare feet to touch the surface of the cement floor. When he didn't move at all, every single sense of his was immensely improved and he was picking up on just about anything breathing in his surroundings. Smiling sinisterly, he slowly licked off the remains of blood from his stained claws and fingers, deciding it would be a rather taunting if he played Kagura's game of hide and seek.

That familiar stench of fear grew utterly stronger. The growth of her horror, the sound of her rapid breathing, the trembling of her frail fingers could not escape his enhanced senses. She was very nearby and there would be no avoiding him any longer.

Rapid and confident, he came across his victim, hiding behind unnecessary piles of barrels. There she lay right where he had predicted, tainted and barely moving almost unaware of his discovery her. She was coated in a blood staining her nearly shredded kimono and her left arm was bleeding profusely. His claws had acted so viciously against Kagura without even knowing. And here he thought he had been going easy on her.

He could barely distinguish her hushed words within her inconsistent breathing, far too uncontrolled to last for much longer. She had been uttering something ever since he had first battled his pretty incarnation. She laid there now, body collapsed against the barrel, pink flesh scarred with bleeding wounds and markings of her of Naraku left as scratches along her back and face. He was getting tired of this…..always having to punish Kagura for her reluctance to follow orders or her secret meetings with Sesshoumaru every night.

He was going to end it ….he was going to kill one of his most beautiful creations.

'you wwill ddie Naraku and I'll willl hauuntt yyou in hhell when yyou doo" Kagura stuttered

Quickly, he reached forwards grabbing a handful of her jet-black hair within his grasp then swiftly dragging her face up to his, her complete weight being so painfully held by the hairs on her scalp, like rope being burned through the flesh.

'Kagura, you even insult me when your about to die. Take a good listen this may be your only time to listen to your heart before you die'

_Thud… thud… thud… thud… _

His frown manifested into a sick smile.

" I did always like you best than the other incarnations and maybe even Kikyo, but you were too stubborn , but at least I got to use you before you died" Naraku grinned

She wasn't going to respond, not at this rate, even if she wanted to her life was slipping away. After quite a while, she was finally as good as dead as every other thing came his way. He may as well finish her off; there wasn't much fun in playing around with a corpse when they couldn't even feel the pain he so happily administered.

His face jump back slightly as a sound of footsteps coming near. It disappointed his ears; He downright detested any sound that interrupted his fun. He turned around and Kanna was standing next to him.

'What is Kanna and it better be good'

Kanna lifted her mirror and spoke in an almost whispered voice

"Inuyasha and the others are near the castle"

Not even taking a glance back as he spoke

"Let us go then"

Naraku had left and Kagura laid there in almost died state.

_Thud… thud… thud… thud… _

There it was again, loud and consistent. Kagura was not dead and not making sure of it will be one of Naraku's biggest mistakes.

Her body seemed to be growing weaker. She was dying. She was dying slowly, but surely it wouldn't be much longer now….she was going to die.

her heart continue to beat and the rhymtic sound was music to her ears.She had tolive and so with a push she crawled herself away.


End file.
